PnF: School Shyness
by Zani99
Summary: Isabella, Phineas and the others are 16 years old. What happens at their school, Danville High?


It was a sunny day. Phineas and Ferb were waiting for the buss to come and pick them to school. ''Mornin'!'' Isabella said happily when she came to wait with her best friends. ''What's up?'' she asked. ''Nothing special'', Phineas answered, ''except Ferb spilled his cereals on his just washed jeans!'' He and Isabella started laughing, but Ferb wasn't amused. ''But you stumbled over Perry'', he said and laughed with Isabella. ''The bus is coming!'' Isabella said and they stepped inside.

Phineas and Ferb sat on the very behind with Buford, Irving and Baljeet. Isabella sat with her friends from the Fireside Girls, though they don't belong in them anymore. They're ''too old'', as they usually say. ''Hiya girls!'' she said when she sat next to them. ''Mornin'!'' they all said happily. Adyson nudged her with her elbow. ''Did he say something special to you today?'' she whispered. ''No..'' Isabella answered and blushed a bit. ''Are you sure?'' Gretchen asked and winked. ''T-totally sure...'' Isabella stuttered. ''I know I used to speak a lot of him when we were young, but it's not like it anymore... It's pretty much my thing nowadays, so could you stop this? We're already 16!'' she said boringly, but the other girls just giggled and answered: ''Maybe, maybe not...''

It took just a moment to get to the Danville high. When Isabella was about to get up, she bumped into Phineas. ''Eheh..sorry...'' she said and all the girls started to giggle. Phineas kept walking towards the door like nothing had happened. ''Shut up!'' Isabella shouted to the girls and blushed.

Phineas and Ferb were still Isabella's best friends, but she didn't have the impudence to be with them at school. She used to be with them only during the lessons and the luch. The girls always tease her about the guys, mostly Phineas, and it's kinda same thing with them.

''Hey, Dinner Bell! We saw how 'Izzy' bumped into you! Was it nice?'' Buford laughed and winked. Phineas didn't answer, he just growled. Just when Ferb was going to say something witty, the girl gang walked pass them. The other girls had different classes because they're one year younger than the others, so they went to math class and Isabella stayed with the guys. They're gonna have English.

''Hiya again'', Isabella said, smiled and put some hair strings behind her ear. ''Ready for the test?'' she asked. ''What test?!'' Baljeet shouted. Everyone started laughing. ''Why are you laughing?! This is important!'' he said angrily. ''There's no test, silly'', Isabella laughed. ''You should know, you're the nerd in here!'' Buford said and slapped Baljeet's back. Then the bells rang, and they went to the class.

Isabella sat next to Phineas in the first line. Buford and Baljeet sat behind them, and Ferb and Irving next to them. ''At first we're gonna read your poems. Then we'll start writing short essays. Who wants to be the first reader?'' Ms. Harrison, the teacher, asked. ''No one? Okay then, so I'll decide! Baljeet, you're the first'', she said and pointed ant him.

_''Roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_I love math,_

_and that is true._

_One, two, three,_

_my heart beats,_

_one, two, three,_

_it beats for maths.''_

''Thank you, Baljeet, that was...beautiful!'' Ms. Harrison said and Baljeet bowed. ''And next...um...you, Phineas.''

_''It's like gold,_

_it's like silver,_

_it never gets old,_

_but gets better._

_It's summer,_

_the lovely thing,_

_it's summer,_

_and I wanna sing.''_

Everyone clapped, and the teacher thanked him. Phineas bowed and sat back on his seat. ''Would you like to be the next, Isabella?'' Ms. Harrison asked. ''Sure'', she answered and stood up.

_''It beats, it beats,_

_it beats harder,_

_I blush, I blush,_

_I blush redder._

_I know why,_

_and it's Ok,_

_I'm very shy,_

_and say just 'hey'.''_

''Thanks, Isabella! That was absolutely beautiful!'' the teacher said. Isabella curtseyed and sat on her seat. All the others had to read their poems, too, and it took almost the whole lesson. They hadn't even started writing the essays when the bells rang. ''See you on the next class'', Isabella said and went with the girls.

Buford nudged him with his elbow. ''Isabella's poem was really nice, was it?'' he said and winked. ''Yeah...'' Phineas said and rolled his eyes. ''Did you like mine?'' Baljeet asked. ''Of course! It was awesome!'' Irving screamed. Everyone started laughing, but stopped when they noticed who were coming.

''Isabella, there's your 'triangular savant'!'' Gretchen said and pushed her next to him. She almost fell down, but Phineas managed to catch her. They both blushed and looked at the floor. Everyone else, all the boys and the girls, giggled. Some of the girls even took some pictures of them. When the bells rang, Isabella ran in front of the others to the class. It was math, so Baljeet and Irving were happy.

''Who wants to write the answers? Oh, Phineas, go ahead'', Mr. Smith said and pointed at the blackboard. It didn't take for long, because Phineas is really clever. ''Looks good'', the teacher said, ''128√e980 is the real answer. Thanks, you can sit down.'' He started to sponge the board, when Isabella noticed something. ''If you sweep off some of the equation 128√e980, it kinda means 'I love you'...'' she thought and smiled a bit, ''I wonder if Phineas knew about it...''

The others noticed it too, but Phineas didn't. He has been quieter than usually. When they left for lunch, Isabella decided to ask, why.

''Um...Phineas? Is something wrong?'' she asked when they sat down in the eatery. ''Everything is fine...'' he answered and poked his food with the fork. ''Are you sure?'' she asked and looked at him. ''Yeah, everything is fine!'' he shouted and rose up, ''I'm not hungry.'' ''Do you know what's bothering him?'' Isabella asked the others. ''Actually, no. But we can ask it if you want to'', Ferb said. ''Nah, I'm sure that he'll be his old, happy self if not today, then tomorrow'', Isabella answered, ate her food quickly and went to get her jacket from the locker.

''What's this?'' she thought when she saw a slip of paper inside her locker. It said, ''Meet me behind the school right after the last class.'' Isabella wondered, but had a small spark of hope that it was from Phineas. For the rest of the day she thought about the note. When the last lesson finally ended, she ran outside without saying anything to anyone.

When she got there, there was the ''hottest guy of the whole school'' as the other girls used to call him. ''What do you want, John?'' Isabella asked and looked at him angrily. ''You. Me. Friday's disco'', he said and walked closer. ''What?! No!'' Isabella shouted, ''don't even think about it!'' ''Oh, I'm sure that you'll come with me. Boys, come here'', he said and snapped his fingers. Five big guys, John's henchmen, walked behind him.''She said no'', he said, ''you know what to do.'' They started to walk towards Isabella, who didn't clearly understand what they were doing. She just stepped back. Then they started running towards her. She was about to scream when someone grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

''What did you think you were doing?! You could have been hurt!'' Phineas shouted to her in the bus. ''I..kinda thought that...the note was...eh, from you...'' she muttered. ''What note?'' he asked surprisedly. ''Someone had put a note that said 'Meet me behind the school right after the last class' into my locker. I thought that you wanted to talk, so I went in there. I wasn't expecting that John was the one who sent it'', she explained. ''Be more careful next time, Phineas said, ''and btw, what did he say to you?'' ''Um...she wanted to go with me to the disco. Don't worry, I said no'', Isabella said and grinned.

''Worry about what?'' Phineas asked. ''Um...eheh... nothing...'' Isabella stuttered and blushed. It caused them to be quiet until they got back to Maple Drive. ''Have any plans for today? I mean, are you gonna build something?'' Isabella asked. ''Um..maybe not today...'' Phineas said quietly and walked inside. Ferb looked at Isabella, shrugged and walked after him. ''I hope that he'll be happier tomorrow'', Isabella thought and walked home.

_''Dear diary..._

_today was kinda boring day. The girls teased me, as usual, but something wasn't right. For some reason Phineas wasn't his happy and cute self. He saved me from John and his gang, though, but still... I hope that he'll be himself soon._

_See you tomorrow!_

_-Isabella ''_

When she was about to go to bed, her phone beeped. It was a message from Ferb. ''I'll speak with him. I can't stand him being like that'', it said. ''Thanks. I'll appreciate it'', she answered, closer her phone and started to sleep.

''Bro, what's wrong?'' Ferb asked his brother. ''Nothing...'' Phineas stuttered. ''Hey c'mon, I'm your brother. You can tell me everything.'' ''Well...it's about the disco...'' he said quietly. ''What about it? It's gonna be the coolest party of the year!'' ''I mean...that...Izzy...everyone wants to go with her...'' Phineas stuttered. ''Oh, I got it. Just be your happy self and everything will be alright. I know it'', Ferb said and tapped his brother's shoulder, ''it's late, and I'm tired. Good night, bro!'' Phineas went to bed, too. Though he thought about stuff before starting to sleep.

In the morning the boys woke up happily, even Phineas. They dressed up and so on, and went outside to wait for the bus to come and pick them to the school. Isabella was there already.

''Morning, guys!'' she greeted happily. ''Hiya!'' Phineas said and smiled and Ferb waved. ''The disco is tomorrow, it's gonna be awesome!'' Isabella said and looked at Phineas. ''Yep!'' he answered. Then the bus came and, as usual, Isabella went with the girls and Phineas and Ferb went with the boys.

When Isabella sat on her seat, she noticed how everyone looked at her. At first she was so deep in her dreams that she didn't notice it, but when she heard giggling, she woke up.

''What!?'' she asked. ''Your 'Romeo' saved you yesterday!'' the girls laughed. Isabella blushed. ''I told you not to speak about him'', she said as red as a tomato. ''We didn't promise anything!'' Adyson said and laughed. Isabella got her phone from her pocket and started to play with it. Though the girls were her great friends, they started to get annoying.

When the bus stopped at the school yard, Isabella waited for the boys to come and decided to go with them instead of the girls. ''They annoy me. I need a break from them'', she said. ''Oh, okay'', Phineas said and smiled kindly, ''I know how you feel.'' He looked at the other guys behind him a bit angrily. They just grinned like ''We have done nothing!''

The lessons were kinda boring, as always, except the last one before lunch. The English lesson. The homework was to write an essay about something important to you. Isabella had written about love, crushing and so on, and she didn't want to read it in front of the whole class. When it was her turn to read (she was the last one), she walked in front of the class as red as a tomato. She checked if Phineas was looking at her, and unfortunately, he was. It was really embarrassing, but she started to read.

''_Love is a complicated thing. Sometimes I have heard someone saying that it's really embarrassing to be in love, but actually, it isn't. It is what your heart decides to do. It may beat harder to someone special than to the others.''_

That sentence was hard to read, and Isabella blushed even more.

_''Don't be too shy with love. Sometimes it's really hard to show even small affections to the special one, but usually it's worth it. If you're very lucky, you may even start dating with him/her! But remember, this is serious stuff. Never play with anyone's feelings. That's just pitiful.''_

Isabella curtseyed and sat on her seat next to Phineas. They were both really red and didn't say a thing. They heard how the guys behind them giggled, but acted like they didn't. The rest of the lesson was very awkward, though there was just about 10 minutes left. Then, finally, freedom!

''Your essay was...i-interesting..'' Phineas said to Isabella. If he actually could, we'd be quiet, but he promised Ferb to be himself. Isabella blushed and thanked him. ''Sorry for yesterday...we'll buildsomething today, is that OK?'' he asked. ''It's OK. And I'll be there!'' she said happily and sat on her seat. The others sat further and left them alone. ''Oh come on! Haven't you got enough of that already?'' Phineas shouted at them. ''Nope!'' Buford laughed. The others started to laugh too. ''I'm sorry about that...'' Phineas said to Isabella. ''No need to be sorry...my 'gang' does the same...'' she answered.

''You mean that they always tease you?'' Phineas asked. ''Um..yeah...and I see that they do too'', Isabella said ant pointed at Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and Irving. Phineas nodded. They ate their food and went for the next class. The rest of the day went quickly. In the bus they spoke about the day's project. They're gonna make a consert where they sing some of their best songs from their childhood.

They had really fun when planning everything. They reminisced all the fun they did when they were young. For example, a rollercoaster, a haunted house, time travelling (twice), many birthday parties and so on. It was kinda hard to select the best songs, but they managed to do it.

All the kinds from the neighborhood were invited to the consert. They chose the songs _One Good Scare, Summer Belongs To You, Gitchi Gitchi Goo, Let's Go Digital, Gimme A Grade, Ferb Latin _and some more.

Everyone were really excited, but had really fun. When the last song was sung, it was late. The sun was setting already, so they quickly cleaned everything and left to their own houses. Isabella went to speak with Phineas and Ferb.

''That was awesome! My head is full of memories! Thank you, guys!'' she shouted and hugged them, ''see you tomorrow!'' Phineas shouted: ''Yeah, and good night!'' and looked after her. Ferb noticed the way he looked at her, but didn't say a thing. How nice brother!

It was the disco day, and everyone was excited. The disco would last for the whole school day, so that everyone could have even some fun. At first there was games, then ''normal'' dancing and last but not least-slow dancing. That's the one what most of the students were waiting for.

There was a lot of games. A quiz, musical chairs and so on. After them was some hard party dancing. The songs were chosen by the students. There was, for example, _Wake Me Up, The Fox, Party Rock Anthem, Dynamite, Bangarang, Get Lucky, Let Me Hit It_ and so on. Everyone danced like crazy.

Then, finally, it was time for the slow dances. Phineas plucked up all his courage, selected te song _Have I Told You Lately _and went to Isabella.

'' , Izzy.. I wondered..um...if you'd like to...dance with me...'' he asked carefully and blushed. Isabella surprised that he actually had asked her, and didn't even think about the answer. ''Of course!'' she shouted and went with him in the middle of the dancing floor. Someone put on the colorful lights, which made the atmosphere even more romantic.

In the beginning Phineas and Isabella danced carefully, a bit afraid of each other, but bit by bit started to get closer to each other. Eventually they were so close that it was more like hugging. When Phineas looked at Isabella, he noticed how beautiful she actually was. Her long raven hair was on a ponytail and her dark blue eyes sparkled like stars. (Especially when she looked into Phineas' eyes.) She was wearing kinda short, pink dress and black high heels. Phineas was wearing a nice black suit. They both looked amazing when the colorful lights colored them.

When they looked into one another's eyes, they started to lean slowly closer and closer to each other. When their lips touched, they felt like everyone and everything were just fireworks. The whole world disappeared around them, and they saw just each other. When they pulled away, they hugged, and Phineas whispered into Isabella's ear: ''Izzy, would you like to be my girlfriend?''

Isabella hugged Phineas even tighter and said to him happily: ''Of course!'' She almost started to cry for happiness. They danced cheek to cheek until the music stopped and the principal started to speak.

''It's time to choose the couple of the year! And it is...'' she said with a small affection pause, ''Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Congratulations!'' Phineas and Isabella surprised, but happily. The principal gave them both a small rosette, and everyone started clapping. ''Thanks to everyone for coming! This was the best party in ages!'' she said. The recent couple agreeded, and to show it, they kissed again.


End file.
